


A Psychology Student

by ichikonohakko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Online Relationships, POV Second Person, Psychological Affair, anonymous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikonohakko/pseuds/ichikonohakko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a psychology student, you are good at reading people.</p>
<p>(You know these things, you have to.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Psychology Student

**Author's Note:**

> To the dear stranger who chatted me on ooh! here is a story I promised you :)

You wondered if you could be anonymous.

You wondered if you could just express what you feel, say what you think, and see how people react to it when they absolutely have no idea who you are.

So you did.

Strangers tell you that you are very good at reading people, sometimes you want to laugh. You’ve spent countless hours reading theories about human behavior, and the same hours to learn just how to read other people. But you laughed, typing what seemed to be a genuine ‘thank you’, but others never really do know what you think about their thoughts.

You got bored, you wanted to read someone else. People are so eager, after all, to know more about themselves in the eyes of other people. You indulged. You ‘read’ them, and they’d tell you whether you are right or wrong. You enjoyed every moment of it. You rejoiced at the rights, and ask for elaboration on your wrongs. You wanted to understand better, and people, of course _of course_ , indulged.

You are curious. As a student majoring in psychology it is in your nature to be curious of people. Even after you are stressed out from your own assignments, you couldn’t help but want to know more, anxious to share—to test out all your knowledge on actual people and not the theorized humankind. So you logged on, be anonymous, boast your psychology background and people came flocking, utterly curious about themselves.

The anonymous you, the you who is free from all prying eyes who had already labeled you in their own ways (and sometimes they are right, other times they are wrong, but you enjoyed it nonetheless), you are free from everything that defines you. Free to analyze, to _work out all your knowledge._

It seems bizarre that the countless hours you spent to read, the countless hours you spent listening to the lectures, the countless hours you spent to analyze the people in your case studies all melded when you meet other people. They are unsure of themselves, you’d assure them, you ‘read’ them and try to make them feel all better about themselves. People have interests, so you’ve read, and you asked about it. People are easily interested. She is a writer, so you told her you want to see her writing archives, and she’s happy and grateful and excited to have you read her works. All according to your theories.

But then people say ‘you are good at reading people’ and you really wondered if what you are doing is reading people after all. Analyze all their chats, listen to their problems, apply the existing theories and prove that it was all true (or it was all false, because people are interesting that way), it was just a matter of reading and knowing and applying all your knowledge, because after all you are a psychology student. You _know_ these things, you have to.

So when people got curious, whether it’s about your talent or your perks, with a kind sympathetic smile on your face you’d say:

“I’m good at reading people.”

But it’s really just the things you’ve memorized and all the theories and lectures and the sheer hard work you’ve put as a psychology student. Because no matter how much people want to feel that they are different from everyone else, aren’t they just another tool to prove the lessons you have learned?


End file.
